Wherever That May Be
by MattxMelloForever1992
Summary: I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want it to, but it was inevitable. Told from Mello's point of view. Contains MattxMello. Spoilers for ch. 99/episode 35. Character death. Slight AU in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This was the first Death Note fanfic I've ever written. It was meant to be a one-shot, but I ended up writing another chapter for it. I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. I also put this up on .

Ch. 1

"Are you sure that you're okay with this, Matt?" I asked, taking a bite of the chocolate bar in my hand. "This is going to be extremely dangerous."

"Mello, with our lifestyle, nothing is exactly safe." Matt replied with a slight laugh. He didn't look up from his video game, but I could tell he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I just don't want to lose..." No, now was not the time to get emotional. I cut myself off, and pushed the thought out of my head. I looked down at the chocolate bar but put it down on the table and looked out the window.

"You're not going to lose me." Matt said softly, knowing my one fear. He walked to the side of my chair. Wrapping his arms around me, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I promise you."

I nodded, and kissed him back. I felt a little better now. I knew that Matt was as nervous as I was, if not more, but he was able to calm me down. "Come on, it's going to be a hectic day tomorrow. We should be going to sleep now."

The next day I woke up with that nervous feeling back in my stomach. I got up and walked into the other room. Matt was sitting on the couch playing his game, like I assumed he would be doing.

"It's almost time to go. You should eat something; it's going to be a long day." He stated without looking up at me. I grabbed the chocolate bar from the night before off the table. I broke off a piece of it, and offered it to Matt.

"Don't you think you should eat some real food this morning?" Matt asked, turning my hand away from him. "Chocolate's not going to give you enough energy for today."

"What are you? My mother?" I snapped at him. I felt bad about it, but I couldn't help it. We were both tense today.

"Okay, no need to snap at me." Matt said, going back to his game. I could almost detect a tone of hurt in his voice. "Well, it's time to go." He turned off the video game, and got off the couch, grabbing his gun.

I followed him out to his car. "Be careful." I warned as he got in.

"I will. You be careful too." He said pulling away. Now I was left alone, watching the bright red car speed away.

A while later I saw the smoke and heard Matt's car roar as he drove away. My cue. I drove up to the rally on my motorcycle, and after a little coaxing from Lidner, I got Takada to get on. This was the easy part of the plan, and so far it was going perfectly.

Later as I was driving the truck that I had hid Takada in, an image on the television screen caught my eye. It was Matt's car with many bullet holes in it. Just from that image, I knew that I would never see Matt alive again. I didn't even have to hear the reporter say that the man driving the car had been shot and killed.  


"Matt... I never meant to get you killed... Please forgive me." I thought. I could feel the tears swell behind my eyes. I couldn't drive anymore, so I pulled up to an old, abandoned church. I just sat there and let the tears flow freely.

"Dammit!" I screamed, slamming my fists on the dashboard. "He's really gone." I said more quietly, and drew my knees up to my chest. I felt completely lost without him here.

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. "No." I whispered. Coming to the realization that I was going to be just another victim of Kira. "I can't die yet." I knew it was useless fighting it, though. I just hoped that I had done my job well enough to help Near solve the Kira case. Now I am going to be re-united with Matt... Wherever that may be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Second chapter. I'm very proud of how this story turned out. Once again, I don't own Death Note or it's characters.

Ch. 2

The smell of smoke made me open my eyes. I gasped when I saw the church burning in front of me. I didn't know why I was lying on the grass, or why I couldn't feel the heat from the fire. I was close enough to the building. After a minute, little flashes of memories came back to me. I could see myself driving a truck, Takada, the sound of shattering glass, a television with an image of a red car with the windshield blown out and bullet holes in it, a man lying lifeless on the ground next to it, Matt, the stabbing pain in my chest right before I closed my eyes. To me it felt as though these things have happened to me years ago, but I knew that they had happened tonight. Possibly as little as an hour ago.

I knew now that I couldn't deny that I was dead, and so was Matt. Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of loneliness flooded over me. "Matt!" I cried out, hoping that maybe he was here too. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, I pulled my legs to my chest and cried. I couldn't even remember the last time I cried before tonight. It had been quite a while.

All of a sudden, I felt someone wrap their arms around me. "I found you," Matt said quietly. His voice sounded slightly muffled, but I could tell it was him. I looked up at him, not even sure what emotion I was about to give into. Fear, joy, and regret all threatened to overtake me.

"Matt, I never meant for this to happen. Please forgive me," I choked out between sobs. I didn't want to cry again, especially in front of Matt. I couldn't stop it, though.

Matt brought his lips to mine, and kissed me. "There's nothing for me to forgive. There was no way of knowing how this was going to end," he stated, breaking off the kiss. He put his hand up to my cheek, and wiped a tear away. "You don't need to cry about it. We're together now."

I nodded. "Please, don't leave me again," I said. "I couldn't stand being alone. You're one of the few people who have ever truly cared about me." I buried my head into Matt's chest and embraced him a little tighter, as if he would just disappear if I were to let him go.

"I never left you," Matt whispered, running a hand through my hair. "I was close to you the whole time, even though you didn't know at first. I love you too much to ever leave."

"I love you too," I said, looking up at him and then toward the church. The fire penetrated the darkness, and I was able to make out the cars of Takada's body guards. I knew that these were the men who had killed Matt, and probably felt no guilt for it all. I couldn't help but feel hatred toward them.

"There's no need to hate these men, or anybody now," Matt said, as if he could feel my anger radiating off of me. "We have no business with any of this anymore. I didn't want to die, but I wouldn't want to live without you. I would be miserable."

The sincerity in Matt's voice made me want to cry again, but I wouldn't. I just nodded, and absently played with the cross that hung from around my neck.

"We've done our part in the Kira case; Near can handle the rest of it by himself. I don't want any more of it."

Matt nodded solemnly. "Near's more than capable of taking control of the case." He smiled slightly at me. "So this is how it's going to be from now on?"

I dug a little hole in the ground, and took the cross from around my neck. "Yes, I think so. Now nothing can separate us again. All we need to do is bury our past." With that, I dropped the cross into the hole, and looked once more at the church.


End file.
